


The Last Chapter

by UrbanHymnal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Retirementlock, Team Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become John's job just as much as it had been Sherlock’s. Who were either of them without it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Accept this bit of retirementlock. Yes, I can in fact write about these two growing old together a million times and not get tired of it.

While he packed up the last of his things from Baker Street, handling each item with a care, he felt like he was boxing up things for a museum. Many of the things would not be making the journey and so each book, each newspaper, was stared at with the knowledge that this would be most likely the last time he would be setting eyes on them. Sherlock, of course, had teased him.

“They’re just things, John,” he said.

“Yes, well, they are our things.”

Sherlock had paused then in his wrapping and looked uncertain. “We could–we could stay. That is, if you wanted to stay.”

“No,” John cleared his throat. “No, that’s not what I was saying. I was simply saying that I am going to miss some of this. Well, not all of it, mind you. I’ll be happy to get rid of that stuffed rat you decided to keep.”

“John!”

“We agreed, Sherlock! No dead things!”  

John picked up another frame and froze. It was a clipping from the papers, a little blurb about their first case. There it was: the start of their life together, rushing madly into danger and laughing at the end of it all.  It didn’t even mention Sherlock (something that had always bothered John), but it had never been about the fame with Sherlock, not really. 

They were starting off somewhere new, where they could let their bones settle and ease. Gone would be London, with its traffic, smells, and chases. Too old now for all that. They had learned that the hard way after Sherlock broke his leg after falling down a set of stairs on their last case, but he can’t help but feel like this was his life ending.

It wasn’t exactly dying, but it was a bit. He’s not sure what kind of man he is without all this. It had become his job just as much as it had been Sherlock’s. Who were  _either_  of them without it? 

Sherlock’s fingers came to rest on his hand. There were more wrinkles than there used to be. Age spots. Canes. Grey hairs. There was a time when he thought he wouldn’t grow old, wouldn’t know what it was like to watch the person you love grow old with you. He had found it hard to think of the future back then, too lost in dirt and grime of war.

Sherlock’s fingers tightened on his hand and he snapped out of his mental wandering. He looked into Sherlock’s eyes and saw the same man he met all those years ago. Not even time could make how he felt about this crazy, wonderful, infuriating man dwindle.

“Not the end of all things, John. Just a new chapter.”

John smiled, soft and sad. He set the frame down in its box and turned into Sherlock’s embrace. When he finally spoke, his voice came out rough and water logged. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s make it a good one.” 


End file.
